Saving for a Harley
by LebaneseChick001
Summary: Lois goes on a horrible date. Guess who comes over to comfort her. A must read! CLOIS!


**This is my first story so please be gentle… **

Saving for a Harley…

"Are you done yet Smallville?" Lois said as she looked over his shoulder peering at his unfinished article. They were at the Planet and Lois was getting annoyed at the rate Clark was finishing his article.

"Almost." he said finishing the last paragraph.

"Well could you hurry it up it's almost 7 o'clock!" she said impatiently.

"What's you hurry? We have until midnight to turn this in." he said typing the last couple of sentences for his article.

"Well, unlike you Smallville, some people go on dates and it just so happens that I have one tonight." she said happily.

"Oh really? And who, if I may ask, Is this poor unlucky guy?" he said with a smirk.

" Ha-ha not funny but if you must know, I'm going on a date with an amazing guy I met a few days ago at the grocery store." she said anxiously.

"Hmm… I don't know what's harder to believe… that you have a date or that you go grocery shopping." he smiled as she glared at him.

"So… where is he taking you?" he didn't know why he asked but he had a strange feeling at the pit of his stomach. The same one he had every time Lois went on a date.

"That's none of your business Clark."

"Oh come on Lois what do you think I'm gonna do? Show up at your date?… " He said as he considered it. Lois gave him her famous 'yeah right' looks as he finished typing his article.

"There you happy now? I'm done."

"Ecstatic" she said sarcastically. "Now I can go get ready for my date."

"Don't hurt yourself." he said sarcastically with an adorably irresistible smile. Lois just glared at him as she grabbed her bag and walked to the elevator. She never really could say anything when he pitched her that amazing grin. Clark watched her get in the elevator and disappear.

He sighed.

Clark looked at the clock, 8:32 p.m. He was pacing. Clark Kent was actually pacing! That didn't happen very often. He just **_had_** to know how Lois' date was going! He couldn't super speed to spy on her date because she hadn't told him where she was going! So he thought he would call her. No big deal right? Couldn't hurt. He would just call to tell her that Perry loved the article and then casually ask how her date was going and if she didn't tell him he was sure he would probably be able to hear the people around her and know where she was. Ring….ring…

"hello?" she sounded like she was crying.

"Lois what's wrong?" he said worriedly. A sniffle was all that came from the other line and that was all he needed. "Lois where are you?" he said as he super sped to her apartment.

"Home" was all she said when she heard a loud knock at the door. She walked over and opened the door. To her surprise it was Clark standing there. She turned off her phone as he came in and hugged her tight. She began to cry as they stood there holding each other.

After a few minutes she lifted her head to meet his worried gaze. "What's wrong?" he said almost about to cry himself as he looked at how miserable she was. She sniffled and laid her head on his chest again.

"He-e st-stood m-m-me up" she said through sobs. Clark tensed, he couldn't imagine what kind of idiot would blow off an amazing girl like Lois. Not only was he hurt but he was angry too! He tightened his grip on Lois.

"Lois, I'm so sorry.." he lifted her head so she was looking straight in his gorgeous green eyes. "He's an idiot!"

Lois could tell he was mad but she didn't know why. A tear rolled down her cheek and Clark wiped it away. He moved her gently to the couch and sat her down next to him letting her lay her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. After a few more minutes, when her sobs died down, Lois pulled away.

"I went to meet him" she began, "but he wasn't there so I thought 'ok no problem he was just running a bit late' right?" she said as another tear threatened to fall. "Well I waited for him for thirty minutes until I finally gave up." She looked up to see his sorrowful eyes staring at her. His eyebrows were scrunched together as if to wonder in frustration and sorrow why anyone would do this to her. "That wasn't what really hurt me…" she continued, "as I was walking back to my car I saw him in the window of a restaurant kissing some blonde!" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Lois I'm so sorry" he said sorrowfully as he grabbed her again in a protective hug. "You don't deserve to be treated like that." She hugged him tighter as another few tears moistened her cheeks.

"I went in to the restaurant to tell him off but…" she started crying harder and Clark squeezed her a little to let her know he's here for her.

"Lois, you don't have to tell me if it hurts too much," he said as he caressed her back. _Why did he care so much? Why is he always there for me? _

"When I went to tell him off he looked at me like I was some kind of crazy stranger!" another tear fell, "He said he had no idea what I was talking about and he suggested to the blonde that I might be on something. And then when the blonde wasn't looking he had the nerve to wink at me and hold up his finger telling me to wait a moment until he was through with the blonde!" streaks of tears were now falling from her eyes as she looked up at Clark and asked, "Am I really worth so little Clark?." He immediately pulled her in for a hug. His heart was heavy now and he tried to swallow what felt like a baseball in his throat.

"Lois your worth so much you don't even know…" she could tell he was close to tears too. "that creep didn't know what he was missing, you're a beautiful, amazing, smart, fun girl that any guy would be lucky to have." He squeezed her again. "I'd be lucky to find someone **_close_** to how amazing you are Lois. Who knows maybe I might even get a chance with the real thing." _Oh my God did I really just say that? _Lois was shocked. Clark hugged her tight so that she wouldn't be able to look up at him. It didn't work. She lifted her head a little bit so that she was staring at his eyes once more.

"Clark you don't have to make up nice things just to make me feel better, I understand, I'm not perfect, I got that, I just don't get why there's nothing about me a guy would like." she said, wiping the rest of her tears away.

"Lois you don't understand at all, the only reason that guys keep hurting you is because they're scared of falling head over heels in love with you. Lois your perfect." Without realizing what he was doing, Clark tilted her head up to his face and kissed her tenderly on her lips. _Oh my God! Is he really kissing me?_ They were both shocked but neither wanted to pull away. Lois deepened the kiss. It lasted a few minutes before they had to pull back for air. Neither one wanted to look up, so they sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a while until Clark broke the silence.

He lifted her head to meet his loving gaze. "I guess you were right Lois, I **_was_ **saving for a Harley." Lois smiled from ear to ear as- to Clark's surprise- she pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

"I guess I'm done making my mistakes in picking to wrong guy," she said as Clark smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.

THE END

**So…. What did you think? I hope you liked it! Please review! I would love to know how you felt about the story it would mean a lot especially because it was my first so please…thanks a lot guys! Tell me if I should make another story.**


End file.
